1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector with a shutter, and more particularly to an optical connector with a shutter which has functions of, when a plug serving as a counter optical connector is not inserted, preventing dust from entering through a plug insertion and extraction port, and preventing light from leaking through the insertion and extraction port, and in which a countermeasure for facilitating installation in a small apparatus case is taken.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical digital cables which are currently used include two types or rectangular ones and round ones. A rectangular optical connector is used for a rectangular optical digital cable, and a round optical connector for a round optical digital cable.
Among optical connectors which belong to rectangular optical connectors, some connectors are provided with a shutter for closing and opening an insertion and extraction port for a plug serving as a counter optical connector, so that, when the plug is not inserted, the shutter exerts functions of preventing ingress of dust and light leakage through the insertion and extraction port.
By contrast, conventional optical connectors which belong to round optical connectors are not provided with a shutter which exerts functions of prevent ingress of dust and light leakage through the insertion and extraction port. Such an optical connector has external dimensions which are smaller than those of the above-mentioned rectangular optical connector, and therefore is suitable for installation in a small apparatus case. In some of such round optical connectors, a rubber cap can be attached to or detached from the insertion and extraction port in order to prevent ingress of dust and light leakage through the insertion and extraction port when the plug is not inserted. Usually, a round optical connector has an electric contact. An installation space for the electric contact is ensured by a void space which is additionally formed into a shape that is obtained by laterally expanding the plug insertion space of the body.
The above-mentioned rectangular optical connector has large external dimensions irrespective of whether it comprises a shutter or not, and therefore is hardly installed in a small apparatus case. Since a shutter is not disposed, a round optical connector is low in function of preventing ingress of dust or light leakage through an insertion and extraction port when a plug is not inserted. In a round optical connector which uses a rubber cap in order to enhance the function, there arises a problem in that it requires much labors to attach and detach the rubber cap. Since provided with an electric contact, a round optical connector is more expensive than a rectangular optical connector.